


Stay by me

by screamingsting



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Prime
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Conjunx Endura, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsting/pseuds/screamingsting
Summary: (Breakdown lives through MECH short story)Arcee comforts Knock Out and they reminisce over the pastBased on a dream I had lol





	Stay by me

Knock Out sat by the medical berth silently, his servo resting gently on the arm of the con resting there. He didn’t know how long the mech had been laying there, it felt like an eternity. The sound of pedes approaching made his helm lift slightly in the direction of the mech approaching, the blue metal of the two wheeler glinted in the fluorescent lighting of the underground facility.

“You should take a break, recharge a bit.” The smooth femme’s voice broke through the silence

“I’m fine.”

The Autobot blinked before crossing her arms, “You don’t look fine.”

Knock Out stood, glaring at her, “And what do you suppose I do hm? Wait and pray for some miracle to happen and bring my partner back from the edge of the pit!?”

Arcee took a small step back in surprise before frowning, “You came to us for help. Remember that before I send you both to the pit.”

Knock Out growled but backed down, sitting back down next to the berth. Staring at the floor he glanced back up at the blue mech watching him.

“This won’t bring him back you know.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” The cons voice was hollow, “But that won’t stop me from staying by his side.”

Arcee sighed before turning and walking away, leaving the mech to sulk in silence. Knock Out looked back at the unconscious con sadly, optics tracing over the orange faceplates features. His thoughts were once more interrupted by now two mechs returning to his small station. The Autobot’s medic stood next to him with Arcee, both looking serious and determined, giving the red con a anxious feeling about the situation.

“Can I help you...?”

“Yes. In fact why don’t you follow Arcee and go for a ride?” Ratchet spoke firmly, servo gripping the cons shoulders

“Alright alright! Just watch the finish! And don’t lay a servo on my partner!” Knock Out conceded, backing away from the medic and towards the cycle

Ratchet only huffed a reply, rolling his optics and leaving the room without another word. Arcee only shook her helm before gently placing her servo on the mechs shoulder, gaining his attention again.

“Come on.”

The two rolled up to the top of a hill near the outskirts of the Autobot base, Arcee taking the initiative and transforming to her root mode before the other. She motioned for the mech to come by her side, sensing his hesitation. After a kilck the con returned to his root form and stood by her on the edge of the cliff, a puzzled look on his faceplate.

“Sit.” She smiled at him, sitting on the edge and patting the spot next to her

Uncertainly he obeyed, slowly sitting next to her while keeping an eye on the blue femme out of habit. Soon the warmth of the setting sun calmed him and he looked out to watch the scenery. It was silent between the too for a long while before he heard Arcee sigh, his attention pulled to her.

“You may think your alone in this Knock Out, but your not... You aren’t the only one who’s.... lost someone...”

“What would you know?” He snapped softly and sullenly

She looked at him with a angered yet saddened gaze, “I know it all too well.”

His optics shifted slightly, curious as to what she had to say to him.

“I’m sure you knew of Cliffjumper.”

Knock Out paused before nodding slowly, “Yes I heard of him. Starscream ended his spark.”

Arcee looked away bitterly, “He was the closest mech I’ve gotten close enough to even consider becoming his conjunx...”

Shock filled his system, knowing full well the lengths the seeker had gone previously to remind the Autobot’s of his dispatchment of the previous mech, how much torture that must have been on all of them, especially Arcee. He placed his servo on her shoulder comfortingly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize..”

“It’s fine. He wasn’t the only one I lost...”

Knock Out looked away and back towards the setting sun thoughtfully. “I never thought I would ever fall for someone like Breakdown... let alone become conjunxes with... he may have been slow and hard headed, but he was always one to have a softer side.”

“Your not giving up already are you?” Arcee asked, only gaining a confused glance in return, “You we’re talking about him as if he wasn’t still clinging to life back at base.”

The red mech placed his other servo over where his spark chamber would be, a saddened look washed over him.

“It would be foolish to keep hoping... His spark is so faint...”

“Breakdowns a fighter, I doubt he’d give up so easily.”

Knock Out only nodded, silence washing over them once again.

“How did you and Cliffjumper meet...?”

Arcee blinked before smiling softly, “Rescue mission. Well he was the one rescuing me... Starscream captured me and he came to save me, never met the guy before but primus he was annoying. Always talking.”

“Sounds like a certain jet we both know.”

Arcee chuckled, “Only seems natural they would know how to con each other. Long story short he saved my spark that day from being one of Shockwaves experiments and we ended up here looking for Prime.”

“Do you miss his annoying chatter?”

“Constantly...”

He stared at her for a moment before looking down, “Breakdown and I met so long ago by now, it’s hard to remember who came to who in order to work together. Basically we met on the battlefield, and eventually he became my assistant. Megatron has us brought into his ship not long after the big lug asked me to become his conjunx...”

The femme smiled at him, “So you’ve known him for a while then huh?”

“For almost ten decacyles. He has this way about him, always calm and relaxing... makes you want to just recharge against him and trust that things will be ok because he’s there to protect everyone.” A small and genuine smile formed on his faceplate, “He is the most beautiful mech I’ve ever laid eyes on. Stunning and handsome. I must be the luckiest con out there to have him.”

“I thought you were the most beautiful mech you’ve seen.” Arcee grinned a bit

“I was until I met him.” He smiled back, laughing a bit, “He would always get so embarrassed when I’d tell him that.”

Arcee watched his smile slowly disappear, she put a servo on his shoulder gently, “You'll get to tell him again someday.”

Knock Out looked at her, “You really believe that?”

“I do. Trust me.”

He smiled and nodded, both looking back to watch the setting sun.


End file.
